Ein Kuss Von Krampus
by Cadeja
Summary: Krampus:a folkloric creature from the Alps, Krampus accompanies St. Nicholas during the Christmas season, warning and punishing bad children, in contrast to St. Nicholas.Pi/Yi,Wei office party AU,shameless gay office sex, rimming-don't know,don't read


A Kiss From Krampus

I'm backed into a corner at Wei's grand lobby, the corner with the large red plush sofa by the company's non-denominational winter-festival tree. Not that I mind the distraction from the office party. The moment I give in to Yi's insistence and sit he drops himself on my lap. Some of my employees glance, not out shock at Yi's and my relationship. An over-warm, flushed Yi removes his eggplant sport coat and buries his face at my neck. They watch in bewilderment at seeing a very un-Yi-like Yi.  
And I can't blame anyone, as I muse that maybe someone spiked his and only his punch, or perhaps it's the left over endorphins from the award and grants his research has won. He throws his arms about my neck as I place mine about his waist. Maybe this mood is due to the fact that ever since he moved to consultancy and academia his precious and dear little ego has been left free to roam as it sees fit. I close my eyes and inhale of him now that he no longer fidgets. Juniper and hemlock flood my senses as I hear He and Ji play the violin and flute. It my well be that Yi's new post at the university gives him the time to develop a relationship with Zhuge Liang. That rivalry is the perfect vent for Yi's aggression and killer instinct.  
I let myself hold his shoulder softly and look at his face. It _is_ attractive, but more importantly it's familiar. Even if on uncertain terms, he's been a part of my life nearly as long as my uncles have, and longer than Wei has. He breaths my name as a question and I press a kiss to his brow. True, Wei is my connection to my father (no, Wei is my fathers) and I could never give it up. But, Sima, he was always more mine than anyone's. Yi presses his lips to mine and I requite, noting the warmth and flavors of eggnog and brandy. If losing Wei would have been losing everything I had of my father, losing Yi would have been giving away too much of myself. And I am selfish. I hold him closer, enjoying it as he yields and lets me have more of him.  
"You kids should do that at a private room instead of an office party."  
Uncle Dun says dryly. But he seems more jovial somehow. It may well be that the giant candy cane and Santa hat detract even from Xiahou Dun's fierce one eyed appearance. Yi slips off my lap and slips on his coat. He turns his pretty face to ask me if my office still has that divan, the one that looked like something from the Gilded age, in it. I see where this is going and nod. His lips, blood engorged from before, are by my ear.  
"Take me there."

* * *

Cao Cao's kid is a task to keep track of, misconstruing my advice and all. Him and his adviser-turned-god-knows-what exit with one stumbling after the other, grasping for other's hand and garbing sleeves by mistake. Now that their seat is vacant I take it. I don't have any obligation to play nanny for Pi, but him and Wei are the heart of what Cao Cao left us. Those three seem to converge more every day. I take a bite of the overly sweetened pancreas killing confection that Xu Shu was handing everyone as they entered. I am too harsh in judging Pi. It's not disdain or disappointment. I feel the opposite. But the boy is and steers Cao Cao's legacy, and I look after what is Cao Cao's. Over the crowd I can see the boy and his paramour are at it again, while waiting by the elevator door. It's rather chaste compared to earlier; they're just standing pressed to one another more than anything else. I give my eye a break. My duty is to watch over the boy, not use him as a peep show. Cousin, I'm sure your proud.  
"Brother, what are you doing there, sitting all glum during a party?"  
The friendly blow to my back causes the "Scandinavian" hat to block my vision. Those two are gone, now.  
"Come join us, He and Miss Zhen are playing carols for everyone."  
There's no harm in being dragged off.

* * *

And now I know there certainly is something off with my Zhongda, from the wonder he stares at the city lights with. Yi stands by the glass wall of my office looking down, not up. The lights of the city below outshine the stars. I go over to see the view for myself. The light's a river on the interstate and the buildings look like campfires from here. I can't say how I feel on giving up the stars to see this city of ours. But, I wonder what Zhongda thinks of it. Perhaps he remembers my talk of literature, the way cities are a motif of two things: sacrifice and progress. The both of those must be quite meaningful to him.  
Sima,Zhongda is still looking over the horizon with some sense of interest, stuck in some deep thought probably. I chuckle, wondering if this means he cares for the arts after all. His attention snaps to me, lips in a pout and voice near purring.  
"Cao Pi, turn on the lights and shift the divan. I want to have sex in front of this window."  
A wild bluff, and I oblige him. He and I both know the chances of someone having the timing and vantage point to see a thing are too low to even consider. So as I sit and Yi meticulously folds and lays his cloths on my desk. Zhongda climbs over the arm of the sofa and sets himself besides me, his limbs encroaching on me. The spillover of city light impinges on us both. My hand is steady on his thigh as he hurriedly fuses with my cloths, growing impatient and ripping at the Prada. It's amusing, watching my civil little Zhongda act like an animal. His hair spills over his face; I catch it and hold it back, hearing him mutter a "thank you". My Zhongda's full of surprises tonight. His hands pause as they come to my belt, his face at level with my chest before he turns it to me.  
"Zihuan, do you actually have any lubricant in your office?"  
Zhongda's use of language is something I've grown used to, his implicits punctuated with crass honesty. I place my hand beneath his chin running my thumbs over his lips, an affectionate gesture meant to silence him while I speak.  
"We could use your spit, Zhongda."  
He jerks his head away as I'm about to press my lips to his.  
"Just as well as yours, _Zihuan_."  
I chuckle, breathing on his warm cheek, amused at the turn things just took; I speak soft and low to him.  
"Are you bargaining, my dear Zhongda?"  
Smooth laughter reverberates from deep in his throat. That legato sound is arousing at times, simply as a reminder that I can freely have someone whom is so feral and _able_.  
"Do we have a deal, Zihuan?"  
My mouth is on him; his neck, his ears, his lips. He finishes with my belt and slacks, running his hands down my abdomen before straddling me and trying to jerk the both of us of at the same time. My eyes shut as I enjoy my Zhongda's idea of foreplay a moment before catching his wrists. He stops it and gets on with tonight's main activity. I sit so my body is fully on divan and my back's propped by the arm. Yi lunges hurriedly pressing his lips to mine, leaving saliva trailing on our lips. Yi turns, on all fours, so his lips kiss against the head of my cock and his rounded ass is in my face. He slowly runs his  
tongue up the shaft of my penis before bringing his supple lips to the head, letting his tongue moisten it. I let my hands roam and press the firm peach flesh of his derriere, admiring this end of him that he hate to show me. I have the discipline not to spank him now, as much as I'd like to it would be rather dangerous to antagonize Yi when his mouth is on my cock. I can make due without that. Kissing and licking his flesh, I let my hands rub his warm inner thighs. Zhongda mumbles a "more" before swallowing and sucking the head of my cock.  
I give his ass cheek a last kiss before spreading it to expose his hole. I press my lips to him, and run my tongue along the near by flesh. Yi slides my cock further into himself. The moaning he makes when I lick and stroke sends small vibrations to my penis. I lick his hole as he finishes deep throating me.  
Zhongda had better appreciate what I'm doing (he seems to). I'm quite impressed at the level to which he's trained himself to suppress his gag reflex. We both make sacrifices for each other, just like you should in a good relationship, right? We know what the other enjoys, I mean. I slide my tongue into him, feeling him clench and spasm as he's grown hard just from being rimmed. Yi's working frantically, keeping up his end of the bargain. I pull out.  
"Zhongda, it's wet enough."  
He pulls off, laying in place for a moment and catching his lost breath. I watch, he turns and is once again sitting in my lap. I bite and pull his lower lip before he opens his mouth. He runs his tongue over mine as it enters him. I taste and feel him. We make each other ...happy. I smooth his back, and he let's me push him on it without a fight. It still feels so new to do this with Yi. He leaves himself exposed as I lay myself on him. I relish these thoughts a moment, and whisper at his ear: _my_ Zhongda, _mine, mine,_ you_ belong to me_. He doesn't interrupt me... I know Yi doesn't agree, but he knows how much those words mean to _me_.  
So he lets me have them, and for that I'm grateful. He lays still until I enter him. I'm inside him as he jerks and arches, turning his face to me. I start to move and wait for him to signal that I've found a pace for him. Soon enough he calls my name, Zihuan, and his warm arms encircle my neck. Zhongda keeps exhaling my name. Speaking his partners name during sex is not  
something that comes natural to him (he's told me), but something he knows I enjoy. I keep moving at the pace he asked, the both of us are overwhelmed. My body and his are slick with sweat as our saliva from before eases my movement in him and causes odd squelching noises to fill the room. Zhongda jerks his hips, trying to move with me. I press my face by his, savoring the warmth and noise of his breathing. We are both dangerously close to losing control. Zhongda's composure falls apart as he yelps and spasms, coming on my stomach. I follow, hearing a wet pop from his body as I pull out.  
In the full light of the fluorescent bulbs, I can watch as his eyes slide shut and he moves his arm to cover his chest (but doesn't move his legs). He is mine, I have to tell myself. And it's only fair in my mind, because I am his in a way I can never be anyone elses'; the way we see things converges too much. And I am glad of that.

* * *

I must be delicate, this instrument is rather precious to me after all. I set the bow on my lap as the body of the violin is laid in it's case first. I place the bow with it's mate and gather my sheet music, talking to Ji. She's much better, quite happy as of late, more so than even when we worked for Yuan Enterprises. My violin and her flute are packed. Her and I wonder of the whereabouts of Yi and Pi, wanting to chat. When I ask about it to Dun... the response is a bit odd. Really, having office sex does sound a bit _too _deviant for Yi.  
Well, I'm sure he can fill me in latter.


End file.
